Final Resolution
by Wonder777
Summary: Starting with the episodes "Profiler Profiled" and "Restoration", Derek has one last thing to close the chapter in the darkest part of his life. That is to find justice for the boy in the grave he visits everytime he goes home. Would he want to know who lies there?
1. The Package

_**"Final Resolution"**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **My first Criminal Minds fan fiction story. I had to resolve one of the great mysteries of the show. Who is the boy in the grave Derek visits when he's home in Chicago? The final chapter of what I call "The Derek Morgan" trilogy. Starting with the episodes "Profiler Profiled" and "Restoration", I find it fitting to bring this story arc to an end...**_

Derek Morgan had just come in from a long day at office. He had his favorite Chinese takeout in hand and with a cold beer, sat down to catch a football game on television. This was going to be a big game, A perfect way to cap off the evening, the only thing missing was his girlfriend and she was out of town on business.

It was near halftime when the phone rang. Man, and it was getting real good. My team is winning. He thinks reaching over to answer it. "Derek, it's Hotch. We need to talk. I'm coming over now." The voice on the other end says before hanging up. _What would bring my boss over here?_

Quickly he takes a shower and throws away the empty beer bottle, just before the doorbell rang. It was his boss and he notices he's holding something. "What's in the box? I know it isn't my birthday." Derek says letting him in. "Want something?"

Aaron Hotchner sits down, refusing Derek's offer. Then he realizes that he's never been here before. "Nice place. Who's your decorator? But all pleasantries aside, we do have something to discuss. This came to your desk right after you left."

He hands Derek the box. It had been addressed to the BAU and the return address was from Chicago. Upon opening it, they found an envelope with a letter enclosed. It said, "Read this first" on the front. Derek had to wonder what was this all about. Opening it and removing the contents, he began to read silently. His face turned pale. It was a letter from Carl Buford.

 _It had been almost six months since he was killed in prison, he thinks taking in every word, why is this just coming to my attention?_ Hotch became worried. The name on the package came from a law firm that represented his once former mentor in court.

Derek reads the letter aloud. _Derek, you were always special to me. No matter what happened between us, you could have said no. I live in fear every day of the other prisoners finding out what I did. My first week in, a rapist was killed for attacking a infant. I always thought I would get away with what I had done, to not just you, but all the others. But deep down, I knew it was only a matter of time I would be proven wrong._

 _Prison changed that, found a group to fit in and lied about why I was put there. Now I am a man of many regrets. After our meeting in the prison, I made a decision. My own way of atonement for my sins._

 _Enclosed in this package I left with my lawyers, are the names of all my victims. Including those I killed and where I left their bodies. My journals, well, you are trained to think like a criminal, so decided to leave them for your own study. Maybe they can be of some use someday._

Derek began to feel sick, and it wasn't from the one beer he had after reading this. Running to the bathroom, he threw up everything he had ate. Hotch follows him to the door, standing there worried. He was there when it all came out. And him and the team were there every step of the way. His friend and coworker, the smooth talking, good looking, tough man he knew was now becoming physically sick at the mere thought of his childhood abuser.

 _D_ erek was able to recover and let Hotch finish the letter. I had to do this after our last meeting. It was dated that day after he visited the man in prison. When he shook his hand, it was like making a deal with the devil. _All night I spent writing everything here and ensuring it would get to you eventually. The detective who arrested me also has a copy of what I sent you too._

 _Who knows why I decided to do this. I know full well it's only a matter of time before I'm found out and justice is administered by general population here in the prison. Maybe I do have a sliver of remorse after all. The next to last thing I have to say is that I'm sorry for what I did, you and everyone else._

 _I would watch the news and read the papers, seeing if any of my boys were there. Good or bad. Some fell to drugs, gangs and crime, others lived some kind of life. Others left this world before their time because of me and my demons._

 _You were my biggest success story Derek. I'm proud of you, but it's all mixed with guilt of what I did to you. I only have one request: please find it in your heart to forgive me. No matter how hard it is, do so. I know we will never see each other again in this life. I am sorry. So, this is goodbye. The letter ends with Buford's signature along with those of his lawyers, also those of two witnesses._

Derek thought, Maybe he did have a sense of guilt, even finally getting the courage to apologize to me. What about the other victims left in his wake? What about them and their families? Then he breaks down right there. Despite all the counseling, he still had to do it.

Aaron wraps his arm around him and like before, wasn't his boss, nor teammate, but a friend. Taking a good look at the last page of the letter, he notices the one of the last sentences. _I trust you will track down and inform the families of everyone on this list. It's the best I can do for you and them. A small way to redeem myself for all the wrongs I did in this life._

It was very difficult for Derek to know how to feel at that moment. Anger, relief, even rage. There were some answers lying right there in front of him. The man was too much of a coward to face up for all he did in life. Waiting till he was dead to tell everything.

"How about we talk in the morning? Will you be okay for tonight?" Aaron asks him, wanting to be sure. Derek nods his head, "Yeah Hotch, I'll be fine, just leave this for me." He points to the box and it's contents spread on the table in front of them.

 ** _This is only the beginning..._**


	2. Insight

**_Chapter 2: Insight_**

Hotch leaves and Derek was just too depressed to really enjoy the game anymore. His mind was too occupied by what just happened. So he dives right into the box and sees some notebooks, envelopes stuffed with paper, and lots of newspaper clippings. Most of them consisting of Derek's football career and in law enforcement.

It was getting late, he had to be up for work in the morning and trying to read further would only keep him awake. Putting everything away, he leaves a message for his girlfriend and gets to bed. Though he wouldn't have a very restful sleep.

The next morning, he arrives at the BAU office, still feeling cruddy from last night. Penelope Garcia, the unit's technology whiz, could always tell when her 'Chocolate Adonis' was down in the dumps. She had the duty of getting coffee for everyone that morning and hands him a latte with two sugars, just the way he liked it.

She was the optimistic cheerleader of the team. Today she wore a flowered top and black skirt that showed off her full figure. A big butterfly hair clip held up her blonde hair, her smile warming his weary soul.

"Thanks Baby Girl, I need it." he tells her and the bubbly woman with the wild hair gives her trademark smile. They had always flirted a little bit over the years they worked together, but never went beyond that. The two had their own separate lives. "Is Hotch in? I need to talk to him." he asks, and she points to his office, the door slightly open.

"You know full well he's almost always the first one in the office in the morning. Now what's wrong? I can tell." Penelope gave him that look of worry that made his heart melt. "I'll tell you later. Thanks."

He goes up and knocks on the door. Hotch looks up from a file on his desk and see Derek. Knowing what this was about, he waves the younger man in. Derek sits down in one of the chairs and asks if he could spare a minute to talk.

"Sure. Is this about last night? Did you take a look at what those books were about?" Hotch asks, always straight to the point. That was one thing Derek loved about his boss. Hotch was the type who can be a boss but a friend when needed.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to. I need some advice here. Would it be a good thing to do that? To explore that man's mind and see what was going on as he was doing all these horrific acts? I don't know what to do here." He pauses before going on.

"For years, I have help bring down criminals like him and never gave a second thought to it. But when it comes to my own personal experience, it's like I lose that passion for justice. My feelings get in the way, like if I deal with it, I'm scared of losing control of myself." Derek looks up at his boss with almost pleading eyes. He needed guidance at that moment.

Hotch ponders this for a moment before responding. "Sounds like you have a fear. This may be a sign to face it. If this means that much to you, go for it, we here have your back. Now how about we talk about this later? We got morning detail. Maybe at lunch, my treat." Derek tells him he has an appointment with his counselor but maybe the next day.

They didn't have to go off anywhere this day. Only that they did a few consultations on cases the unit recieves from different police departments all around the country. Analyzing the files and using what is given to them, develops a profile of the UnSub (unknown subject).

Derek sits down with his counselor, expressing his concerns. He talks about the package that he got and wanting to know what to do next, about wanting to find out the truth about the boy. Since Buford was killed in prison after he spoke out on live television, he had started going back to seeing one again because of the guilt he felt as a result.

Dr. Tandy's answer echoes what Hotch had told Derek earlier. "In fact," she tells him, "It may be a good idea to do this, a way to have closure. I know full well this was the one thing that started your path to where you are now." She takes a brief looks at some of the materials he brought her. "Looks like you got quite a challenge here. But one thing I warn you about is becoming obsessive, letting all this overwhelm you."

Derek felt some relief at the endorsement, not just from his counselor, but from his friends as well. Now the final decision was up to him. "I think I can handle this. Just needed some advice and I will pursue this. Got some time off coming and I'm going home. The detective who arrested Buford also got something like this. He's the one who sent all this to me."

With his friends backing him up, he was going to find closure and go on. And it starts with solving this mystery of the boy he found in that vacant lot so long ago.


End file.
